Men of Intelligence
by Cleo Jane
Summary: During the age of the waring kingdoms, a strange love brews between two foes. Zhuge LiangxSima Yi paring.
1. Chapter One

Men of Intelligence  
  
By: Cleo Jane  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own these characters. If I did I would be richer than heck right about now. These people you have read from Romance of Three Kingdoms and have played from Dynasty Warriors 3, where once real people. This is just my spin off of what I think could have happened. Yes, there has be some male on male love in this fic. If you can't handle it, don't waste by time by reading it. Mind you that is may be a yaoi fic, but believe me.its not all lovely dovey at all. I hope you enjoy this y-action.. Now with no delay, let the story begin! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
On the side of Wei  
  
"Grey Storm"  
  
  
  
The crashing sound of thunder could be heard throughout the great land. The sky shed upon its tears on the lurking army that waited in the shadows. Like great powerful messengers of death, the army of Wei waited in the rain for their prey to stalk by them. Among this class of great warriors, lied the 5 generals themselves sitting upon their steeds; their eyes fixed on the hillside of the land. Sima Yi, the wise advisor and most devilish of planners sat near the great Emperor on his right hand side his cold gaze sweeping across the landscape.  
  
"They are not coming." said the beautiful Asian woman across from Sima Yi.  
  
Zhen Ji gave her emperor a very skeptical look upon her lovely damp face. For that brief moment, no other words where said as all eyes where still focused upon the hillside once more. It wasn't until the gentle voice of Zhang He broke the pregnant silence of Wei. "They will come...like a moth to a flame. Do not fret." Spoke the other general as he looked at his golden claws idly. His beautiful face was half way engulfed in darkness and the little light that shone on his skin made him look even paler than before.  
  
Once again, the great silence over took them all as all eyes where still on the impending battlefield. The mighty Cao Cao glanced over at his brother Xiahou Dun with an unreadable gaze. They have been waiting her for awhile for Liu Bei's Shu army to pass by. But as they waited, they realized that the hours where flying by like minutes yet none of them was willing to budge from that spot. They wanted Liu Bei's head on a silver platter and these men weren't going anywhere soon. Despite the grueling cold winds that whistled through their bones and the ice cold feel of the rain upon their backs, these soldiers stayed and waited like pensive hawks.  
  
Sima Yi, almost gave out a frustrated groan until he heard the soft neighing of horses from through the crackling of the lightning. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he first saw the banners worshipping the emerald green flags of Shu. Sima Yi, grind his teeth together in complete rage as he saw the white horse carrying his most dreaded of foes. There lies Zhuge Liang himself and his precious Emperor Liu Bei and his annoying brothers.  
  
"There they go.poor fools. They have no idea what fate holds for their pathetic souls." Xiahou Dun said in a very low whisper to his sworn brother. The Emperor of Wei, unsheathed his blade and waved it over his head in his hands. The other warriors got into their stances and got ready to receive their first orders. Just as lightning crashed once more among the horizon, Cao Cao let out the most furious of roars.  
  
"CHARGE!!!!"  
  
And with that being the last word said, the whole army leapt up from the shadows like unholy beasts and pounced upon the army of Shu.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
On the side of Shu  
  
(POV of Zhuge Liang)  
  
"Sir! The enemy forces as just commenced their assault!" screamed one of my fellow soldiers in horror.  
  
My eyes darted cross the darkness of the plains eyeing the enemies who just attacked Liu Bei and Zhang Fei's forces. It amazed me how Wei where so cunning and sleek. They literally leaped at us like bats from the pits of hell. The way these soldiers fought, the way they pounced all the same moments of a powerful mountain lion. Surely, I should have seen this attack coming but nether less I guess a few surprises is what is guaranteed in war.  
  
I just wanted for awhile as my allies, fought with their best abilities. The Wei officers where indeed powerful as legends said. I really have no idea how we defeated these men before! I was astonished on the way one beautiful man with golden claws completely tore some of my men in half in a series of elegant slashes.  
  
My eyes focused upon the Emperor himself, Cao Cao as he desperately seek to stab his blade right through my master's head. To say the least, I was extremely glad when Zhao Yun appeared to help defend milord. One of by bodyguards stared up at me; his eyes filled with anxiety and his face soaking wet much like my own.  
  
"Shall we attack as well sir?"  
  
I jumped down from my steed and looked upon by eight bodyguards with a stern gaze. "We must make sure Wei doesn't get their filthily paws on our lord!" My war fan was now ready to strike as I pointed toward the others on the battlefield. "Press onward my friends! Attack those who despise Shu!"  
  
The nine of us practically thrust ourselves on to the front line, roaring our war cry as we did. We came upon Wei like locusts from a great plague. The intensity of the battle was unbelievable. I swear, that Wei must have been waiting for us all this time for they where restless as ever! It was very difficult to even lay a good shot upon one of the regular soldiers for they where practically bouncing around as if they where hyper green frogs but their strikes where as deadly and accurate as a snake.  
  
When I heard the heavy galloping of a horse heading toward us, I turned my head sharply to the right. That is when.I meet him again. The man who has been the cause of my recurring nightmares... The one man who wishes to see me dead buried under my own pool of blood.  
  
There came approaching us, was no other than Sima Yi himself. 


	2. Chapter Two

Men of Intelligence  
  
By Cleo Jane  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
No I do not own these characters. If I did I would be richer than heck right about now. These people you have read from Romance of Three Kingdoms and have played from Dynasty Warriors 3, where once real people. This is just my spin off of what I think could have happened. Yes, there has be some male on male love in this fic. If you can't handle it, don't waste by time by reading it. Mind you that is may be a yaoi fic, but believe me.its not all lovely dovey at all. I hope you enjoy this y-action.. Now with no delay, let the story begin!  
  
  
  
Comments:  
  
Okay, I just want to clear a few things up here. I am extremely sick and fed up with people comparing my ideas or rather my perception of these characters to their own. If you don't like way I am writing this story and them simply don't read it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
On the side of Wei  
  
"Gravity"  
  
  
  
(Zhang He's POV)  
  
Yes, YES! The excitement of the battle flows through my veins giving me a new spark in energy as my golden claws thrashed about slicing every poor fool who supported Shu! As I tear into my victims, I could feel the warm crimson liquid pouring out of their wounds and all over skin and claws. Despite how disgusting it may seem to others, it was pure heaven for me. I just enjoyed fighting and killing so much! The feel of the lukewarm blood on my pale skin just excited me so much that I carved for more and more! I carved for the stretch of death upon myself just as much a carved to see the insides of a man turned inside out. Indeed, I enjoyed every lasting moment of this battle.  
  
  
  
I can hear my men cheer me on as I rip the Shu officers one by one with out hesitation and without remorse. I don't even flinch when I hear the dying cry of a defeated warrior. I simply smirk and continue my bloody crusade. As long as there still are enemies of my lord, Cao Cao I shall never stop my holocaust.  
  
  
  
The rain, the cold and the wind no longer effected me like they did before. Instead of feeling the dampness of the water on my back or the chill in my bones, I just continued onward in my battle. It wasn't very long until that bastard Zhang Fei was the first general to test my great strength and no doubt he will not be the last. That moron thinks just because I have a very pretty face and girlish looks, that I will be easy pickings for him. Heh.he just doesn't know does he?  
  
  
  
I am the Grim Reaper of Wei, the Lovely Devil of China. No one has yet to defeat me and no one shall ever have the chance. I am a loyal officer to my Emperor, and a mighty warrior on the battlefield.  
  
  
  
No one, but NO ONE shall ever overcome the likes of me! Like the shining twinkle of a dying star, shall Shu die beautifully or shall they die in disgrace? Either way, they all shall perish by my hands alone.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- Battlefield  
  
  
  
"Did you really think I would let you through!?"  
  
  
  
Cao Cao's voice could be heard as the dark gray storm clouds began to pour its tears harder upon the battlefield. The powerful emperor of Wei already made short work out of the many Shu warriors who tried there hardest to defeat this man. But each one that came his way, where literally slashed in half or stabbed right through the heart.  
  
  
  
Lord Cao Cao held nothing back as he continued his assault. He wasn't going to stop until he had rightfully annihilated Shu with his own hands. He wasn't going to stop his troops until they have finally killed all of the 5 tiger generals. He wasn't going to stop Sima Yi until that Prime Minister, Zhuge Liang laid on the ground in his own pool of blood. Cao Cao wasn't going to quit until he has final accomplished his dreams.  
  
  
  
Even though it seemed though as if the battle just began, it lasted for many hours and the minutes just few by as if seconds.  
  
  
  
Cao Cao's morale went high when he noticed that some of Liu Bei's forces we beginning to pull out when his reinforcements arrived from the north. But he was slightly worried now since the extremely bad weather conditions they're where battling in made it extremely hard to keep focus on the situation at hand.  
  
  
  
The sheets of water falling from the sky made it hard for anyone to see and allowed deadly errors to occur. Cao Cao cursed several times when he accidentally swung his own blade through his men thinking their where the enemy. The slick ground due to all the rain made it even harder for him to ride his stallion since it kept getting stuck in the mud. Even when he dismounted form his steed, the muddy ground seemed to become quick sand under his boots.  
  
  
  
"Press forward! Do not fall behind!" He cried as he charged forward at several of Liu Bei's own personal guards. Cao Cao smirked ever so slightly when he heard his generals closing in on Zhang Fei and Guan Yu's warriors. This battle was going smoothly despite the harsh conditions.  
  
  
  
They just need to win despite any aspects.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued  
  
Yeah, I know there is no yaoi action yet. I am setting up the story line here. I can guarantee you guys some male on male action around chapters 4 or 5. Just hang tight. 


	3. Chapter Three

Men of Intelligence  
  
By: Cleo Jane  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own these characters. If I did I would be richer than heck right about now. These people you have read from Romance of Three Kingdoms and have played from Dynasty Warriors 3, where once real people. This is just my spin off of what I think could have happened. Yes, there has be some male on male love in this fic. If you can't handle it, don't waste by time by reading it. Mind you that is may be a yaoi fic, but believe me.its not all lovely dovey at all. I hope you enjoy this y-action.. Now with no delay, let the story begin!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Power and Glory"  
  
(Zhuge Liang's POV)  
  
  
  
"Retreat!"  
  
  
  
My sorrowful eyes looked up into the gray colored storm clouds that loomed over our heads as this battle came to an abrupt end. My lord, Liu Bei has just given us the order to flee from the demons. It was so obvious that we have lost this great battle. One can only assume that Lady Luck was not on our side today. The army of Shu just has been brutally defeated by Cao Cao's amazing forces and there was nothing else that could be said about that. My apprentice, Jiang Wei was just as shocked as I was for I can tell on his damp face was pleasantly surprised to hear those words come out form our lord's mouth. I knew we where going to be forced to retreat for the Wei's have won this battle no hands down, but even though they had won the battle rest to sure they haven't won the war.  
  
  
  
I do not truly think of this as defeat but rather as a slight withdrawal of victory for us. Heh, I must sound like I am sugar coating our lost but I am not. We failed today on these plains. We have failed my lord's people, and I planned not to do the same tomorrow or the day after that. To say the least, I wanted to claim revenge against Cao Cao and his cast army for making fools out of us on this stormy day.  
  
  
  
I told my men to retreat just as another general rode his steed over to the battle to finish my troops and I off. It was horrific enough that my whole group was damn near wiped across the ground by Sima Yi's forces. I do have to admit that they where much more powerful and skilled than I have ever viewed before. Even if wounded, his men continued their assault with deadly accuracy. I should have known better that of course Wei would try to do a surprise attack on us when we crossed this area but I guess my more optimistic personality gotten the better of me.  
  
"Retreat!"  
  
  
  
That word seemed to have burned my lips when I said it. I would never retreat from a good fight, but this turned from a good fight to a completely bad one.  
  
  
  
I could hear the hiss of the enemy general as his ebony like eyes glared at me with complete and utter hatred. Sima Yi has wanted me dead ever since he laid eyes or me or perhaps even earlier than that. For some reason, his divine hate for me as always lead the army of Shu into great disaster. This wasn't the first time we had our tails between our legs fleeing from battle.  
  
  
  
Even though I was his rival, I didn't share his same hatred. I can not hate anyone who is just following the commands of their leader for it was not them who was actually combating against me. To me, he was just another one of Cao Cao's poor cronies who unfortunately sided against the forces of Shu.  
  
  
  
To me.he was another man.a man with such sexual fierceness that just emitted from his pale yet tempting body.  
  
  
  
What the hell am I saying?  
  
  
  
This is not the first time my eyes as stared upon the form of this man and I am sure it will not be the last. Every time I look upon Sima Yi.I get a strange burning feeling within my heart and an odd butterfly sensation within my soul. Just one glance at that man is enough to make my skin burning hot and my cheeks red as an exotic fruit. This is why I try my best to avoid encountering him in battle for I do not want him to see me weak in the knees just from gazing at him.  
  
  
  
Probably, if he did see me in such an odd state he would most likely take it for fear instead of agonizing love. Sima Yi wouldn't even dare think for a split second that perhaps I am just in total awe of his whole being. He wouldn't think that way about me for he hates me so much.  
  
  
  
No, he doesn't hate me. He loathes my existence in this world and would pay a pretty bounty just to see my head slashed off by an executioner's blade..  
  
  
  
I know I should be disgusted by the thoughts of me loving a man like this. A man who would straggle me with his bare, pale hands if he could. A man who would love to drive a sword through my heart and kiss my lips as blood poured from them.  
  
  
  
It is painful to know I have caught this bizarre disease they call "love". And it is even more bizarre to know that my love is directed to the man who would rather roll around in my blood than kiss me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Cliffhanger...)  
  
Well...now isn't this an interesting twist.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four is coming along shortly. Just be patient! 


	4. Chapter Four

Men of Intelligence  
  
By: Cleo Jane  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own these characters. If I did I would be richer than heck right about now. These people you have read from Romance of Three Kingdoms and have played from Dynasty Warriors 3, where once real people. This is just my spin off of what I think could have happened. Yes, there has be some male on male love in this fic. If you can't handle it, don't waste by time by reading it. Mind you that is may be a yaoi fic, but believe me.its not all lovely dovey at all. I hope you enjoy this y-action.. Now with no delay, let the story begin!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"True Revelations "  
  
Sima Yi was restless for throughout that following day after the battle against Shu. He was angry, he was annoyed but most of all he was just plain enraged! Once again for the about third time within this long war, that rat Zhuge Liang escaped from his clutches once again. It seemed that once more that fate has laughed within Sima Yi's face mocking him as he tried constantly to kill his long time rival. There was no doubt that out of the times they battled before, this had to have been the closest he ever been to tasting the blood of his foe. His plan was flawless, that strategic attack against the Shu army greatly decreased the numbers of Liu Bei's forces and even managed to wound one of the Five Tiger Generals as well. There was no doubt that Wei was very close into finally destroying the clan of Shu before they retreated. Lord Cao Cao was more than pleased by Sima Yi's plans and told his advisor that he hope to a swift victory the next time that battled with Liu Bei and his men.  
  
Hearing this just fueled Sima Yi into working longer hours plotting against Shu and setting deadly traps for them as the many days went by. He even discharged one of his best guards to sneak within the Shu camps to gather information on Liu Bei's next move. Sima Yi was desperate to taste victory upon his lips. His passion for killing Zhuge Liang drove him more and more as if he was addicted to just the very idea of his nemesis' blood spilled over his hands.  
  
But, lately Sima Yi has been plagued with imagines of his rival that was a bit less gruesome as before.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
On the side of Wei  
  
(Sima Yi's POV)  
  
I want him dead.  
  
I want Zhuge Liang to just drop dead as my hands purposely tighten around his throat. I want to see him die! Perish! I want him to perish!  
  
The days of failure have ended for me ever since that wretched stormy day! I have been so close into finally getting my wish to see Shu fall completely to the ground. My men has been attacking them constantly, non- stop. We don't even give them the chance to breathe or sleep before we end up swiping at them with our blades the every second we receive.  
  
The only sleep these bastards shall receive is the eternal rest of death.  
  
Wei will kill Liu Bei and all of his generals..  
  
But I shall kill Zhuge Liang alone.for he is my prize from this war.  
  
My countless days of planning, calculating and plotting will be justified once that man is dead. I want to out do him in tactics, I wish to humiliate him and finally bring the great Zhuge Liang to his knees sobbing like a child. My main wish is to see fear in his eyes before his soul is ripped out with my blade. I want to do more than just kill him.  
  
  
  
Perhaps torturing him before I do damn him to death will be just.  
  
  
  
My days of reckoning are coming steady like the rolling tides of the fantastic blue-green sea. It will not be long before the showdown between Shu and Wei will determine which side shall be risen to the heavens of greatness and which side will be cast away within the darkness of shame. I shall not fail my lord, Cao Cao. I shall bring him the must needed power he wants and claim all of China for him as a gift. But my gift to myself shall be the head of Liang..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
On the side of Shu  
  
(Zhuge Liang's POV)  
  
  
  
The rest of the weeks went by as if the sun did not rise for those few days. My lord, Liu Bei has been in less than a jovial mood ever since our last defeat by the likes of Wei. In fact, describing my lord's mood takes more than just one word to describe it. He's pride has been crushed to pieces and his usual hopeful spirit took a horrific turn to the worst. There was no doubt that Liu Bei's morale plunged so suddenly after that battle. I was just glad that his sworn brothers, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei where there in our camp with him. I am sure my lord will find his lost spirit and press on against the forces of Cao Cao once again. But the main problem is when.  
  
  
  
I must confess I am not all that anxious to rush into the next battle. In fact, I am hesitating immensely for I can sense impending doom for the forces of Shu. For some odd reason, I feel as if fate is turning its wheels against me like the wild tides of the ocean. For last few days, I have been anything but calm.  
  
  
  
I remember hearing from Zhao Yun, that Cao Cao's army where heading up north to deal with the clan of Wu who where attacking their other forces that where stationed at He Fei. It seems that Lord Sun Quan was a bit too hasty and could not wait to sink his blade within another clash. When I heard this news, I was more than relieved since now this could by me sometime to come up with another plan.  
  
  
  
But as the hours went by, I could not think of a single idea nor form a battle strategy. My mind was completely blank. Not completely blank, I did have only one thing in my mind that I kept thinking about. Not really a thing either.more like a certain person who has been plaguing my mind like some sort of strange illness. That seductive yet highly murderous rival of mine was plaguing my mind.  
  
  
  
There will be no doubt that Sima Yi and I will cross paths again, the whole thing is.when? Time has become the major factor in the story of my sad little tale. What time the enemy will strike, what time shall we ambush.or what time shall we retreat? These are the questions I really should be pondering but instead I am thinking about "what time will I see that handsome man again"?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(comments) Dude I knew it took me awhile to write this chap, but a lot of hideous problems have came up in my life and its hard to focus knowing I might fail a very important math exam. I promise you guys that chapter 5 will be much, so much more. Hang tight and pray for me. 


	5. Chapter Five

Men of Intelligence  
  
By: Cleo Jane  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own these characters. If I did I would be richer than heck right about now. These people you have read from Romance of Three Kingdoms and have played from Dynasty Warriors 3, where once real people. This is just my spin off of what I think could have happened. So if you do not like male to male love do not read this story! Okay? No flames and hate mail is allowed and please review this chapter! I really want to hear what you guys think! No onward! To the tale!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Brass from the East"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sima Yi was up early that stormy Monday morning preparing for his venture toward the south. There was word that his most hated rival would be traveling to a nearby village with his men to seek rest and safety there. This news brought a very happy and sadistic smirk on Sima Yi's face. This would be a perfect and ideal time for him to ambush the famous Zhuge Liang and earn his long awaited kill on this bleak day.  
  
Without a slightest hesitation, he picked up his crumbled, extensive, silk purplish red robes from the floor of his tent and placed them over his wan, colorless skin. He then added that beautiful, blue colored headdress of his which was lined with the precious metallic color of gold on the side of it that made it seem as if he was glowing. For his face, he wore that normal mischievous scowl he usually had as his typical day by day expression. For his eyes, he would scorn his troops with a disapproving glare for their senseless behavior within his regal presence. In completion of his wardrobe, Sima Yi carried his ever-faithful raven-feathered fan in his left hand holding it close to his pale cheeks. He closed his two extraordinary light colored hazel eyes as he brushed his delicately, long fingers against the flaps of his tent away in a careless manner.  
  
  
  
As soon as he stepped his outside, the water that rained down from the dusky clouds above instantly wet him like a large waterfall spilling over his richly clothed body. His steps where soft and splashing as he trudged through the large dark puddles in undefined grace and speed of a swan. His eyes where cold and regarding as he quickly mounted the white steed Zhang He was holding for him by its golden reigns. He glanced over to his exquisite, lengthy haired general with a slight nod as he eyed his alley for this upcoming battle with Zhuge Liang.  
  
  
  
Sima Yi's frigid eyes stared into the other man's fire lusted dark brown orbs searching for the strength and reliance he normally saw in the pretty general's skill within the battlefield. He gave Zhang He a slight smirk when he saw that same primal lust he had in his heart in the attractive man's lovely eyes. His serious stare turned away from him and straight ahead to the damp, tempestuous land that waited to swallow him whole. With a loud cry of impending victory and pride, Sima Yi drove his white stallion out within the dark meadows, behind him his troops followed shouting the grand praises of Wei and praises of their Lord as they marched off to make another kill.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Zhuge Liang's black eyes stared out into nothingness as his chocolate colored steed galloped slowly toward the little village that was a good three miles away. His flushed skin shivered slightly as the freezing raindrops pierced his flesh like a thousand arrows. His hands where grasping tightly to the reigns to his horse as if in terror of ever letting go. Liang's stomach was in complete knots, as it seemed to tangle it self over and over like several ropes. A brief melancholy sigh escaped his soft, pale lips as he saw that he was getting closer and closer to his destination. Zhuge Liang was very worried for his men, for they all where wan, fatigued and starving for food and sleep. He closed his eyes for a brief moment trying to block out the painful moans he heard from the wounded on his team and from the own chattering of his teeth as the frigid winds blew through his bones like ice shards. But his trivial moment of peace came to a complete end as he heard the deafening cry of one of his soldiers.  
  
  
  
"The enemy is here! Wei has came to finish us off!"  
  
  
  
Zhuge Liang's brown orbs snapped open within a single instant once he heard that sentence. His whole body completely froze in sudden panic and fear for he knew he was in more position to wage war with that tyrant Cao Cao! Nor was he ready to face the man he loved so dearly but hated him back with such spite. He turned to his nearest bodyguard and told him to send the wounded away from here and to the village as quickly as possible. He told the rest of his men that they will try to delay the enemy from the wounded and hopefully make a hastily retreat from them in the nearby looming, ominous mountains that lied south. His only woman bodyguard, Kei nodded her head hesitantly. She didn't want to leave her lord alone here to encounter these demons of Wei once again, but she knew she had to obey. Without much more loitering, she lead the wounded toward the village while her lord turned to face the forces of Cao Cao for the second time this month.  
  
  
  
Kongming gritted his teeth as a low growl came from his throat. His once passive expression turned extremely dark with rage and anger. If Sima Yi wanted to rip out his throat so damn badly, for his sake he hoped that Sima Yi would before he ripped out his own. No matter how deep his desires where to be with one with his rival and not be rivals at all he knew his duty to defend the kingdom of Shu at all costs.  
  
Then if so, this shall be his final battle and if not, Zhuge Liang will be known throughout history as a great general.  
  
  
  
Without a hesitation or the missing of a single heartbeat, he sent forth north toward the open plains that where ahead of him. His men rode with him as he did their voices all shouting victory over their foes as if they could predict the future. Literally, Zhuge Liang's heart was right on the edge of his mouth once he saw the enemy advance from the thick mist of the storm.  
  
  
  
He knew that Cao Cao's forces where large.no enormous! But he didn't expect Sima Yi to be in command of what seemed to be millions and millions of blue uniform soldiers running toward them with their spears, pike, swords and even crossbows drawn at him.  
  
  
  
"How can one hate me so.?" Kongming thought silently as he could just stare in utmost horror at the beasts that where coming for his blood. He could see his arch nemesis riding in front of his troops leading them right for himself and his troops. Zhuge Liang knew damn well that a clash like this would not go well to his liking. It would be better to just pull back.  
  
  
  
"We shall not engage the enemy!" He said to the tiny few of his men. "Strategy shall be our key! If we are able to loose them around the mountain roads, I am sure that will give us enough time to flee all together! We must be hopeful men!" Zhuge Liang laughed softly as he looked up toward the gloomy gray skies above. "We have the weather on our side and the mist of rain to blind them with! We just need to be hopeful and have faith within my skills!"  
  
Zhuge Liang turned his gaze from above and looked forward once more upon to the plains. His stomach was clenched as tightly as his heart. He knew that in this battle it was all or nothing. Surely he wasn't going to let that handsome rat from Wei kill him in a land unknown to him. He knew the price of failure and refused to pay its debt.  
  
Hastily, he and his men took off like scared doves toward the mountains just as the demons followed them closely behind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"He is running away!?"  
  
  
  
Sima Yi's voice was a mixture of shock yet faint amusement! He didn't expect the great strategist of Shu to be turning his back and fleeing like the true coward he was. He half expected to have a duel with his rival not a silly chase across the prairie. But then the realization completely dawned on him.  
  
  
  
"His forces are weaken! They are small! This shall be an easy win!"  
  
A wicked smirk appeared on his face when he heard the boisterous cheers of his men screaming for the downfall of Zhuge Liang. His cold eyes turned back toward the fleeing enemy troops practically laughing at their attempts to escape his iron grip.  
  
"Onward! We shall splatter his blood across this land! Onward! We shall be VICTORIOUS!"  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the millions and millions of his blood lusting minions left him charging forward in the pouring rain through the thick white mist that surrounded them. With their lances, spears, pikes, swords and crossbows ready to attack.  
  
  
  
This surely couldn't have been a more perfect day for Sima Yi..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be Continued 


End file.
